Tricks of Fate
by Tigerlily0727
Summary: CJ led Josh to her office, and, on a whim, he placed his hand on the small of her back. This motion could be called the single greatest catalyst to date in the lives of both CJ And Josh, because a moment later, CJ was against the inner door frame of her office, and Joshua Lyman was sinfully close to kissing her more passionately than she was certain she had ever been kissed.


**Hi everyone**

**This is my first fic for West Wing and I couldn't be happier to let my mind wander with the plot. Tell me your thoughts if I should continue. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters.**

CJ Cregg sat at her desk and watched the rain fall outside her window. Another late night in the White House had her staring out at the dimmed lights and sparse array of people below, instead of living in the reality she preached to the press every day. No matter how fast CJ reported a story, another was behind the last, threatening to drown her career, and the future of the Bartlet Administration. How many times had she been in this exact place? She attempted to grasp at her true emotions the way most grasp at their lover in bed subconsciously in their sleep. Lovers were an entirely more tragic concept for CJ Cregg. She drove men away. That fact was clear after the scarcity of her love life before the presidency diminished to practically null when she accepted this prestigious job. CJ sighed.

A soft bang and a curse, followed by a chuckle echoed through the empty hallway outside CJ's office. The chuckle would've been alarming to CJ if she hadn't identified its owner in seconds. Joshua Lyman, White House Press Secretary and the most unique individual CJ Cregg had ever had the great honor of verbally sparring with on a daily basis , had obviously, clumsily bumped into something as he walked from his office. This particular occurrence was not uncommon; for Josh was the self-declared "Sultan of Multi-taskery," although this title did not diminish the amount of times he had spilled coffee or ran into something or someone as he attempted to lead the party of multi-taskers in a way only a sultan can carry out.

CJ smiled as she heard him shuffle what sounded like several piles of paper together. She hoped he would stop in, that act alone would save her day from melancholy and—

"CJ!" yelled Josh, who, quite honestly, sounded like a man drowning in a sea of—well, papers. CJ slowly stood up and walked towards the hallway, careful to hide the smile that would not leave her face.

"Joshua, if this is a booty call, I am certainly not dressed for the occasion." CJ leaned against her door frame while Josh looked up from a nest of papers he had dropped around him. He could beg to differ on her quip to him; CJ looked stunning.

"Don't tempt me tonight Ceej, I may just take you up on that offer…" he mumbled as he looked up and down the woman he'd been working with for years. Because of the lateness of the night, and tomorrow being Saturday, CJ had taken off her ever-present suit jacket, and was simply wearing a tight, high-waisted pencil skirt and a bloused silk, sleeveless tank top. Her shoes were off, and with just tights on, Josh couldn't help but fantasize. This woman, wearing nothing particularly special, could bring him to his breaking point now if she so much as batted her long eyelashes at him. And then, the unthinkable happened; CJ Cregg did just what he was dreading. Those big green eyes blinked at him curiously and innocently, and Josh knew he was finished. She had him mesmerized.

"Josh… you still with me…?" CJ stood a bit taller, looking concerned at the rarely quiet man who had zoned out, and was still sitting on the ground in front of her.

"Yah…" Josh said absent-mindedly as he shook his head a bit, not quite snapped out of his musings. "What are you doing tonight?" When the question escaped his mouth, Josh turned red. Had he just asked CJ out?

CJ stared blankly for a moment; she was not expecting what had just happened.

"Um… nothing considering it is almost 11:00. Why?" Josh had stood up at this point and was staring at CJ intently. Then, he took a leap of faith and quietly asked the question that leapt from his tongue and charged the air with electricity.

"Have a drink with me tonight at my place. If it gets too late, I'll drive you home." Josh waited patiently as she looked at him questioningly, but she inclined her head as an affirmation and took half of the pile of paper he was juggling.

"Let me grab my stuff, okay?" CJ asked, as if wondering if he would quickly turn and leave when she vanished from his line of sight.

"No, I'll take it; you are helping me with my things after all." They were both still talking softly, as if speaking any louder would shatter the moment. CJ led Josh to her office, and, on a whim, he placed his hand on the small of her back. This motion could be called the single greatest catalyst to date in the lives of both CJ And Josh, because a moment later, CJ was against the inner door frame of her office, and Joshua Lyman was sinfully close to kissing her more passionately than she was certain she had ever been kissed.

"Josh…"

"Shh, don't think CJ… just do me a favor and close your eyes," CJ followed his soft plead, and Josh leaned into her.


End file.
